On chip embedded memory with non-volatility can enable energy and computational efficiency. However, leading embedded memory options such as STT-MRAM (Spin-Transfer Torque Magnetic Random Access Memory) suffer from high voltage and high current-density problems during the programming (i.e., writing) of a bit-cell. eDRAM (embedded Dynamic Access Memory) on the other hand suffers from low retention time due to leakage in its select transistor.